


aquarius

by fourthdimnsion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slapping, Teasing, a lot of kissing in this one, enemies who are strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Bounty hunters are commonly good at their duty. In regards of Moff Gideon, Greef had planned everything — except for the part where they make out. That definitely wasn't on his plans.
Relationships: Greef Karga/Moff Gideon
Kudos: 4





	aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but i love them, so i hope you enjoy!

Gideon is a little breathless when their lips part and his are tingling, a funny feeling that he hadn’t experienced for a while now. His whole body shivers within Greef’s touch, especially when he kisses his neck and Gideon can feel his beard brushing delicately against his skin. He has to hold tight his shoulders to not flinch by that gesture, but somehow it's hard when Greef gently pulls his shirt collar aside, still lowering his lips through his Adam's apple and everything beneath it. 

Gideon scoffs. “You’re a bounty hunter, aren’t you?” He asks, but that sounds more of a genuine question other than plain debauchery of his actual position. “I wonder what the Guild would do on your behalf if they knew about this.” 

“Nothing,” Greef’s breath was warm, and his voice mildly vibrated against his neck. “They’ll never know if it depends on me.” 

“A good liar, I see,” he purrs, his hand sliding up to the back of his neck, forcing him to raise his face. Greef’s eyes are dark, as dark as Gideon’s, and he himself wouldn’t mind swimming endlessly in the depth of them, wandering across what he has to offer for tonight. “And what you’re gonna do with me?” 

Greef seemed thoughtful for an instant. Gideon felt unquiet. 

Suddenly, his grip tightened over his thigh, making it even harder for Gideon to hold himself and not flinch. Instead, he softly hummed. He pressed his own lips as Greef repeated the gesture, grasping his leg again with more strength. 

Uneasy, as the bounty hunter’s quietness left him more impatient than he’d wanted, Gideon held his face and kissed him more intensely than he would be. It’s just that he cannot keep up with those eyes and the unavoidable attraction that comes with staring at them; and, of course, the embarrassing fact that they’d barely know each other and yet Greef had figured out what’s his weak spot. Spots, as Gideon pushes his tongue in and it leads Greef into firmly holding his waist, inciting him into creating any sort of friction over his lap. 

Gideon doesn’t hesitate, though, but doesn’t let his guard down even when he knows what’s about to happen. He keeps kissing, feeling the sweet and the soft of him. He releases his hand off his face, and grips on the couch behind them, leaning more over the bounty hunter’s body. 

By the other hand, Greef’s right hand, the one over his thigh, roams further his leg until reaching his waist. From there to here, Gideon felt overly aware of his palm, a funny feeling boiling inside his chest that carried him away just a little — but not enough to leave him disarmed. 

Greef is a little surprised when he felt the cold of the lightsaber — _his_ darksaber — on his hand, on the imperial’s waist, just as he was told about. 

In the same moment, Gideon bit his inner lip and broke the kiss, their lips still close as they shared the same breath. He slightly moved his hips forward, listening to Greef’s short groan before reaching for his own blaster, pressing it against his belly with a finger on the trigger. Gideon leaned back, fighting against the overwhelming impression of melting under his grip and the tingling on his lips, and placed a hand on his chest, steadying himself on the bounty hunter’s lap. 

It was hard to not think that Gideon was really gorgeous, elegant even. Under Greef’s perspective, he maintained his greatness and unfolded the same old threat that persisted on his dark brown eyes ever since the bounty hunter stepped inside, although a small fraction of lust made his pupils extend in a glimpse of vulnerability. The imperial gently pressed a warm hand against his chest — that made him quietly wonder how it would be if it was skin-on-skin — in contrast to the cold blaster, whose Gideon kept applying pressure in. 

Greef sighed, and as much as he didn't hold a grimace on his lips, his eyes had, behind a fine layer of seriousness and arousal, amusement. Excitement. Probably because he knows Gideon won’t do a thing, but also because he’s on a tightrope and the imperial might change his mind at any second. He’s in Gideon’s hands now. 

However, he laughs, and Greef doesn’t know if that’s either good or not. 

“You’ll need more to take this,” he playfully says. “Or even take me.” 

“Sweetie,” Karga follows his playful tone, “ever since I’ve stepped on this place, or ever since I heard of you, I already knew you were no easy man. Don’t increase your ego on me.” 

Then, he lowers his hand back to his thigh, only to surprise Gideon with a considerably strong slap over that spot. That’s when he flinches, and no matter his efforts, he leaves it apparent. 

Greef grins. “I know your game, Moff Gideon.” 

And he leaves another slap on his thigh, which, this time, dismantled him a little when he softly caressed the hurt spot. Gideon felt himself boil. Because of that, he reconsiders, putting the blaster on top of the couch behind them. Until then, Greef has already let go of his darksaber, and it made Gideon a little easy, but not fully — he hasn’t given up yet. He moved his hips again and observed Greef’s lips parting when he went back, and a contained sigh when he went forth, repeating that same movement while gripping on his leg, and the other hand on his shoulder. 

It’d be a game of who would get the control, but then, Greef pulls him close and Gideon doesn’t refuse, letting himself in when he’s kissed almost exasperatedly, mostly needy for him. They’d be teasing each other for so long that Gideon wouldn’t even complain if Greef fucks him right there. Yet, the bounty hunter doesn’t; as he’s pulling him down, he slaps him once again on the thigh, feeling Gideon squirm above him. Then again and again, and a grasp that made him whimper softly, breaking the kiss. 

He had to stop for a brief moment that didn’t take any longer when Greef grasped his ass, and it only incited Gideon to keep going back and forth over his lap. He voluntarily kisses him, slightly desperate and mostly trying to cover another whimper that came out right away. It doesn’t leave simply though, it escapes between one mouth and another. Greef even finds it funny how Gideon slowly gives in, feeling his hands alternating between his shoulders and his face while literally riding him. 

Greef slaps him, and Gideon couldn’t hold the breath that escaped with that, turning into a slipped moan as he rubbed his hand and eased the pain. Gideon grew fond of his hand caressing him and wouldn’t easily admit that. 

As Greef notices that he has stopped, he wraps his free arm around his body, leaning him closer until he can fully feel Gideon’s fully clothed. He was hard, and if he positioned himself better just by a little, he’d provoke a mild friction between their erections. But what exactly mattered for him was the face he was doing, like he’s between yearning for more and trying to keep his composure that he, actually, lost it long ago. It was cute. An imperial soldier — _a moff_ —, who has the power in his hands not only because of what he already has, but what he can have by his own ministrations, getting carried away by an arousal he cannot control. All of that and they’re even clothed. 

“Mind if you lay down?” Greef suddenly asks, and Gideon immediately looks at him. 

“Where?” He asks back, and somehow it’s quite unsettling. Doing all of that, not caring about any position inside the Empire but the one that he holds right there, and then asking where he’s supposed to lay and get dicked down. He wouldn’t even believe what he’s saying. 

“Here. On my side.” 

Yet, he does it anyway. 

Gideon seriously ponders about taking the darksaber off his waist, but Greef assures him it’s not necessary. He gets up from him, and somehow it's slightly embarrassing to feel himself hard and let someone see him this way, even when they’re within four walls. Gideon rests his back on the couch, feeling a little relieved to do such, and he waits anxiously for Greef. 

When he positioned himself between his legs, he slowly slid his hands and gently spread them more. This image would be stuck in Gideon’s mind for years. Greef noticed a different shine on his eyes, watching a great part of him being fully invested in this, and grinned at that. 

“You look so cute.” 

Gideon frowned. Then, he realized, shutting down his eyes and pinching the middle of them. He sighed, his face burning as his body is still yearning for Greef’s gentle and so precise touch. 

“Just keep going,” he grumbles. Greef nods negatively. 

“Not today,” he answers. 

“Why?” 

“I’ve got a brief impression that we will meet again after this,” Gideon can sense the honesty in his words, and somehow he’s surprised. “So I’ll just save it for later.” 

He thinks of gesturing something along the lines of _“why did you even start with this, then”_ , but it would be too vague. Instead, he leaves his hand over his chest. Greef caresses him, and somehow he hates it even if he loves it. 

“What now?” Gideon questions. “You’ve got me, and you’re in the middle of my legs. We’re both hard, and you’ve stopped it just to compliment me. What’s next, Karga?” 

“You leave by that door,” he points to what could be a door if it wasn’t just a plain curtain made out of marsala red crystals, “and so do I. I know your steps, so it isn’t hard to find you anywhere.” 

“I am even your bounty?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” 

“What happened to the last one? A white haired man… Vanth, wasn’t that his name?” 

Greef gestures with his hand. “Vanth. Cobb Vanth, yeah. He’s searching for you at this very moment. Probably will arrive soon.” 

Gideon takes a deep breath, glaring at Greef as if he expected something else, but if nothing had happened until now then it’ll never happen tonight. 

Then, Gideon softened, not moving an inch. “What, exactly, do you want with me, Karga?” 

Greef, again, seems thoughtful. “I’m still figuring it out,” he says, tapping on his leg. “Until then, I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Sounds more like you’ve got a crush on me.” 

“Don’t let it make up to your head,” he snorts. “Just thank me later for destroying the tracker he placed in your ship. He’ll have a lot of trouble to find you if he doesn’t arrive in time.” 

Greef taps again on his leg, and leaves his spot, standing on his feet. Gideon considers staying there just to see Cobb’s pretty incredulous face, but he doesn’t wanna spend time with him. Not now or there.

He watches the bounty hunter fixing his clothes, then, picking his blaster he’d left somewhere in the room that Gideon couldn’t find easily. 

“You know how to find me,” Gideon remarks as Greef heads to the exit. “But make sure to finish what you’ve started, Karga.” 

“Or else?” 

Gideon doesn’t stare at him when he answers, “Don’t try me.” 

“Good, I’ll make sure to try you next time,” he says. And that’s all Gideon hears from him when he finds himself alone in the room, dim lighting not allowing him to see the mess he’s now. He feels eager like something’s missing, and frustrated because they hadn’t gone further. 

Yet, if there’s one thing that Gideon knows and is pretty sure of, and hadn’t fallen for, is that Greef already made his decision. And that he’s a bad liar. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
